Lovers
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: What was the worst thing that could happen? They could change their minds after all...Tiva one-shot.


**Just a little something I thought of while listening to the song "O. Lover," by Jason Mraz. I don't own NCIS...

* * *

**"What's the worst thing that could happen, Ziva? We could change our minds after all," Tony said, looking at her. The senior field agent eyed her up and down, sitting on her bed. He was in his boxers; she was just in her bra and underwear.

They were having their movie night one Friday night when things got heated. Words were exchanged, lips met, and things quickly escalated. Clothes were thrown off, lying all over the apartment. Ziva was the one that had stopped though. In the midst of enjoying what was happening, reality had hit her. She had pulled away from Tony, running her hands through her hair.

And now Tony was sitting there on the bed, watching her as she paced back and forth in front of the bed. "Ziva, you have to calm down..." he started, looking up at her.

"Tony, we cannot do this. We must not do this. We know the rules. We cannot break the rules," Ziva said, looking at him, disapproving his idea.

"Ziva...I know you want this. If you didn't want this then...then we wouldn't be having these movie nights. We wouldn't have let it get this far. You want this just as much as I do. You cannot deny this; you cannot deny me, Ziva," Tony countered.

Ziva stopped in her tracks, her eyes looking into Tony's. She did not know what to do. He had a point. She did want the sex...she had wanted it for a long time now. But there were the rules. They couldn't break the rules. If they broke the rules they would be jeopardizing their jobs.

"No, Tony. No. I..I cannot do this," she murmured, shaking her head. She hated turning him down; he would be mad, yes, but Ziva did not want to put her job on the string.

Tony tried his hard to convince her that things would be okay, but it was no use. Ziva was set on not breaking the rules. So all Tony could do was get dressed, kiss her lips, and leave her apartment.

When he went to headquarters the next day, she was already there. DiNozzo couldn't help but stare at her. Her red shirt was low cut, and she smirked when he said hello. Tony headed to his desk, mentally cursing her. She knew what she was doing to him.

The way she acted...she was teasing him. She was teasing him after she had denied him because of the rules. Did that mean that she really did want him? Of course she wanted him; she had told Tony that flat out. She was just afraid of breaking the rules.

Tony teased her, flirted with her. Gibbs shot them some confused glances, but didn't say anything. The teasing was more frequent than usual, but he didn't address it. It would probably die down anyways.

As the day dragged on, so did their flirting. After work Tony followed Ziva back to her house. He was going to be with her if it is the last thing that he did. He got out of the car when she was heading up to her apartment. DiNozzo snuck up behind her, slipping his arm around her waist. He stopped her and then spun her around so she was facing him.

Ziva jumped ever so slightly when Tony grabbed her and her eyes searched his own. "Tony, what are you doing here?" she asked, studying his face.

"You're not going to tease me and get away with it," he murmured, his lips colliding with hers. He kept a firm grip on her waist and held her close, passion running through his veins.

Ziva's muscles relaxed and she kissed Tony back before pulling away. He looked at her, confused, but he let her take his hand and lead him up.

It was everything that they wanted. Tony had flirted with disaster, he flirted with her, he wanted to break the rules, and he finally got her. They were lovers, plain and simple. That's how they had always been. And now, it was official.

They lay in Ziva's bed. Her head was on Tony's chest and his fingers were running through her hair. "See, Ziva? Breaking the rules is not that bad," Tony teased, kissing the top of her head.

She laughed and leaned up to kiss his lips. "Maybe it is not that bad of a thing, Tony. Maybe you are right," Ziva replied.

"I'm always right, Ziva," DiNozzo said, kissing her lips.

She laughed and smiled to herself. Maybe they could this without Gibbs finding out. Maybe they could be lovers.


End file.
